


Not My Type

by Chenryshipper



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chenryshipper/pseuds/Chenryshipper
Summary: It's too late.Too late to tell him. He was right. All those times she denied it, vehemently. She turned her back on him in his time of need. And this is what she gets.In which Charlotte and Henry don't get together and things take a turn for the worse.MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH.
Relationships: Henry Hart & Charlotte Page
Kudos: 41





	Not My Type

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so I know Chenry didn't become canon (sadly). And to be honest I am still upset about it. So I started to write this story a week before the finale (I kinda had a feeling Charlotte and Henry weren't going to get together) and as a way to let out all that bitterness this one shot happened and I finally finished it. 
> 
> I have to warn you this does have a Major Character Death, so if that's not your thing (which I can understand) I suggest you turn back now.
> 
> I am still working on other one shots but I have been having a bit of writer's block, so I thought I could post this one. (I've had it in my drafts for months now, and I'm still not sure I wanted to post this one).
> 
> This is my first time writing something like this, so I hope this isn't too bad. 
> 
> And just for reference this story deviates a little from the HD show, everything is the same but Charlotte and Henry's relationship starts to go in a direction that's not too happy.

"He's not my type."

Charlotte has repeated that phrase many times over the past few days. Because she had gotten kidnapped by Dr. Minyak and Nurse Cohort, who were dressed as magicians, from Swellview park and somebody, who wasn't part of the crowd watching the magical act, had been filming with their phone when it happened. 

Fortunately for her, Captain Man and Kid Danger had gone in and saved her from being brain warped and trying to kill them. Unfortunately, the news about that had spread around the school like wildfire and she was popular all of a sudden but only because of Kid Danger. Everyone wanted to know what it was like to meet him.

 _"What do you think about him?"_ The group of guys and girls surrounding her at her locker ask.

"I don't think anything about him. He's not my type," she repeats again.

 _"Are you sure?"_ They question trying to figure out if she was lying.

"Certain," she replies. "He's not my type."

But no matter how many times she says that. They still ask.

 _What's their deal?_ She thinks to herself. _Why are they so preoccupied about me and him?_

"He's just not my type," she says once more to ensure they heard her.

Because it's true. He's not her type.

Never has been and never will be. So why do they keep asking?

_"Have you seen him though?"_

"Yes, I have and he's not my type," she says.

_"But those eyes."_

"Not my type."

_"But that hair."_

"Not my type."

_"But those lips."_

"NOT MY TYPE," she yells frustrated. "Stop asking me! I don't care about his looks, or anything about him. He's not my type!"

They stop asking after that, and the group disperses. 

She sighs in relief, what a way to start off the school day.

But then her friend Jasper comes over to her locker. "Hey, did you hear about him?"

"Yes, and he's not my type! How many times do I have to repeat myself?"

"What's gotten you so wound up?" He asks. "I was just asking about our class pet guinea pig Mr. Sprinkles. He's so cute."

She shook her head. "Sorry, I thought you were asking about someone else."

"Who? Kid Danger? And your crush on him?" He asks innocently.

"Yes, and I do _not_ have a crush on him or whatever anyone is saying about me and him." She says exasperated.

"Well he did save your life," he replies. "And what do you mean you don't have a crush on him. It's Kid Danger. Even I'd tap that."

She gives him a withering look.

"Yeah, I get that he saved my life but that doesn't mean we are going to be in love or star crossed lovers or soulmates and all that jazz that everyone keeps saying."

"But it's Kid Danger. He's a superhero and that alone makes him sexy," he replies matter-of-factly.

"Yes, I know it's Kid Danger," she says getting tired of this conversation already. "Everyone just keeps looking at me weird for not fangirling and drooling all over him. And he's not even that great."

"Really? You don't even have a tiny crush on him?" He asks.

"No! He's not my type," she repeats herself for the millionth time. "I just don't have a thing for brown eyed blonde boys."

"What about Henry? He matches that exact description." 

"What?" She asks, surprised. "No, he doesn't. Henry is. . ."

"What about me?" He comes out of nowhere.

She jumps out of her skin.

"Nothing!" She turns towards Henry. "Nothing about you." 

"We were just talking about-"

"Nothing." She covers her curly haired friends mouth. "We weren't talking about anything." 

He licks her hand. "Jasper! Gross."

"That's what you get putting your hand on my face." She wipes her hand on his shirt. "And we were talking about Kid Danger and how Charlotte got swept off her feet by him."

Henry smirks. "Swept off your feet, huh?"

She gives a pointed look. "No, I was not swept off my feet, or fell instantly in love with him. So stop it."

He decides to step closer to her. "It looks like this is bothering you. Are you sure it's not because of all that unresolved sexual tension that you and Kid Danger have?"

She gapes at him. "What? There's no- I don't- Stop it, both of you." With that she decides to go to her class and gets away.

* * *

"Now I understand why you kept saying he's not your type." Jasper tells her the next day after he finds out Henry is Kid Danger.

"Thank you." She says relieved at having someone understand her, finally.

"But Henry's a good looking guy," he starts. 

Ugh. She spoke too soon.

"Are you sure-"

She raises her hand to cover his mouth again, but remembered what happened last time and thought better of it. 

"Just shut up. I don't need you to start talking about Kid Danger _or_ Henry. Please."

"Because he's not your type?" He questions.

"Yes, see you do understand."

"Not really, but I'll respect your opinion," he agrees to disagree.

* * *

He saves her again. Only this time it's different, she didn't even want or asked for his help but of course he had to go out of his way and mess everything up, as always.

When the fight that was going to happen between her and Bysh at school on Monday at 7:30am, (it must have been a very slow news day for Trent and Mary to be reporting about a school fight) Charlotte had it all under control, yes she may not be a good fighter, but brains were always better than brawn. Always.

She had it all figured out. The only way to destroy an enemy is to befriend them. And that's precisely what she did. All Bysh wanted was a friend and Charlotte was willing to provide that. 

Everything was resolved, but then Kid Danger and Captain Man showed up with cops and framed Bysh for stealing money from the Swellview bank. So when the police opened her locker there was the money that the two idiots she calls friends planted. And Bysh was taken into custody. 

They were clearly proud of what they had done. Charlotte not so much.

It doesn't escape the students of Swellview High that Kid Danger had showed up on the day that Charlotte had to fight. So of course the gossip returned tenfold, just when everyone had forgotten about her first run in with Kid Danger.

And this time it's worse because he kisses her. More specifically, Kid Danger kisses her.

The kiss was an accident, she knows it. When she pulls out the sidekick by the ear down the hall that got the attention of some of the kids that were watching Bysh get taken away. 

Charlotte was fuming, this was not supposed to happen. She was giving Henry an earful of what she really thought of him and he leaned down to kiss her. 

The audacity. 

Charlotte was so shocked at these turn of events that she didn't have time to react. She didn't notice that they had attracted a crowd until a girl cried out. "Oh my god, Charlotte is Kid Danger's girlfriend!"

And someone caught it on video. And it's all over the news. And everyone asks her about her new boyfriend, the next day at school. It was complete hell.

_"How was it?"_

_"I bet he's a great kisser."_

_"Could you feel his muscles under his suit?"_

_"Are you gonna see him again?"_

_"Did he use tongue when he kiss-"_

"Stop!" She yells. "He is _not_ my boyfriend. He is nothing to me. He is not my type."

 _"But you kissed."_ They say.

"No. _He_ kissed _me_. There's a difference," she huffs out.

_"But you liked it, right?"_

Henry comes up behind her. She turns in surprise.

"How long have you been standing there?" She asks.

"Not long." He then tells the crowd surrounding her to disperse. And they leave her alone. For now.

"This is all your fault you know," she snaps at him as he sits across from her at the cafeteria table. "If you wouldn't have kissed me, none of this would be happening."

He rolls his eyes. "I already apologized to you and said it was in the heat of the moment ok."

"Like that time with Bianca," she argues.

He looked up at her, eyes hard.

"That was different," he hisses.

"Not really, because it's the same thing. You kissed her after you saved her, right? But in this case I didn't _need_ saving," she challenges.

"Well then maybe you should stop putting yourself in situations where Kid Danger needs to save you," he barks.

"I don't do that intentionally and you know it," she retorts. "Maybe I should just stop approaching you when you guys are out fighting crime, or when you're being a complete idiot."

"Maybe you should," he agrees.

She couldn't believe him. He was blaming her. 

"Fine then."

She doesn't approach him anymore, even if she wants to help.

Kid Danger doesn't get associated with her anymore and no more questions come either.

* * *

"Are you guys ok?" 

Is now the question she gets asked. At least it's a change from the usual.

"Yeah, just peachy." She says as she looks at the monitors in the Man Cave.

"Are you sure? Because I've never seen you and Henry like this before." Ray points out.

Henry is on the Man Couch. "We are fine. It's just Charlotte is on her days."

_Oh he did not just say that._

She turned her chair. "What did you just say?" She says daring him to say it again.

"You heard me." 

She gets up ready to attack him. Ray stops her before she gets to him. 

"Woah. Hey."

Schwoz walks in. "Trouble in paradise?"

"What paradise? Charlotte's been insufferable lately," Henry says. 

She glares at him.

"Kid Danger has been ruining my life recently, and I would like for him to stop."

"Well, _maybe_ Kid Danger is tired of you being a damsel in distress. Huh? Have you ever thought about that? Maybe if you would've been able to protect yourself then he wouldn't have kissed you!" He yells.

She was done with him.

"I am not talking about this with you." 

She heads for the tubes and leaves.

* * *

This time she falls into a lion's den. It wasn't her fault. She agreed not to be seen anywhere near him when he was working.

It was Schwoz's fault for accidentally ingesting tiger tranquilizer.

She was just trying to help. So much for that.

They fight again.

Like they've been doing so much lately.

She hates it.

But she can't stop. And he doesn't stop either. So they keep doing it.

And after much deliberation, he pulls her out.

He doesn't kiss her this time. No.

He does something worse.

He tells her he loves her.

She blanches. She runs. Never looking back.

* * *

Charlotte really thought that when Henry told her he loved her that that revelation would be kept between them. But of course, it wasn't. It was like Kid Danger was going to be the death of her. 

Fran, the security guard lady on duty that night at the Swellview Zoo, had posted on Twitflash everything that went down in the lion's den, down to the love declaration. 

So again, Charlotte was being harassed with Kid Danger questions, and this time was about whether she loved him back.

"Of course not," she yells getting frustrated with this situation. "He's not my type." A few girls in the front of the group rolled their eyes. "We know he's not your type Charlotte but he loves you, you gotta admit a superhero being in love with you is the dream of any girl or guy." One girl speaks up.

Everything was falling apart. They weren't believing her anymore. Maybe they never did. Otherwise they would leave her alone. Kid Danger couldn't let her have a moment of peace and it was Henry's fault.

* * *

Henry confronts her about what he said. Or well tries to. 

She doesn't let him. Luckily, the group of fans she's been having recently let her slip away inconspicuously. And she doesn't have any classes with him this year, so it's much easier to avoid him, so he's reduced to talking with her in the few minutes before each class.

"Hey Charlotte, can we talk-" he starts.

"No."

Other times.

"Char please talk to-"

"Sorry gotta go." She cuts him off.

He doesn't give up, he's really stubborn and she really hates him for it. He goes to her house and knocks on her bedroom window that night.

"It's me."

She knows who it is. Nobody else is crazy enough to come at 2am.

"What do you want?" She mutters sleepily.

"We need to talk," he whispers.

She rubs her eyes. "No, we don't, Henry."

"Ok, then _I'll_ talk," he concedes.

"Henry, it is freaking 2 in the morning can't this wait until tomorrow." 

"No, because you keep avoiding me."

"If I tell you we can talk about this tomorrow at a decent hour will you leave?"

"Promise me."

She sighs. "I promise." 

He leaves after that.

* * *

She realizes what she promises in the morning. She groans.

She has to talk to him now.

Even though she promised she wouldn't avoid him, she takes different routes to her classes than her normal ones. And she goes to the library to eat her lunch instead of the cafeteria. She doesn't run into him all day.

At the Man Cave she can't escape because he doesn't let her.

He somehow convinced everyone to steer far away from the Man Cave and he locked the tubes and the elevator, not to mention the door to the stairs. So she's stuck.

She turns around to face him after trying out all the escape routes.

"Are we gonna be able to talk now?" He asks, smirking.

_The little shit._

"No." She crosses her arms.

"You promised."

She sighs. "I know."

He waits. "I love you, Charlotte." He repeats for the second time.

"Henry." She warns. 

"I love you, Charlotte," he continues undeterred.

"Stop right there." She tells him as he walks closer.

He rubs at his eyes. 

"I'm sorry Henry but I don't-"

"But you do," he says, trying not to yell at her. "I know you do."

"Not in the same way. I'm sorry. But I don't want to hurt you."

"You already are," he exclaims. "And you have been for the past few years now, Charlotte."

"I'm sorry-"

"I heard you tell everyone how I'm not your type and I know you tell Jasper the same. You even tell yourself that," he says bitterly.

"You're not my type," she affirms.

"I love you, Charlotte." He ignores what she says. "And it hurts me every time you deny that you feel the same. I'm at the end of my rope, Char." He walks closer to her. She lets him, he leans his forehead against hers. "Please don't do this to me," he begs. 

She is trying not to cry. She doesn't feel the same, she knows it. 

_He's not my type._

He tries to lean in, she turns her head away.

"I'm sorry Henry, it's not my intention to hurt you. Maybe I should just leave because that's all I do."

He tries to catch her arm as she moves away, but she moves faster. All he catches is air. 

His brown eyes look so sad and she's doing this to him, she knows he's hurting. And it hurts her to know she's the one who is doing it. But she needs to leave. She can't stand to be here any longer. It's getting hard to breath.

She moves towards the tubes then remembers that it's locked and she doesn't want to turn to look at him because she knows it will lessen her resolve. She turns anyways, she sees Henry is at the console, tears rolling down his face. Completely defeated.

He unlocks it for her. Letting her go.

* * *

Drex comes back. 

She doesn't help. Not this time. She doesn't work at Junk n Stuff anymore. It was too much after what Henry confessed. So she quit.

Ray, Jasper and Schwoz had all tried to convince her to come back. Henry wasn't faring too well after she left. 

She would watch the news, and hear how Captain Man and Kid Danger were letting villains go. It wasn't intentional, she realizes. They weren't able to do it, not without her. She was tempted to go back and help, but she would always stop herself. 

That day she stayed at home watching from her TV screen as the fight unfolded. Henry stayed behind to steer the blimp away into Mount Swellview.

It went up in flames. That was it.

* * *

The looks of pity she gets from her classmates at the graduation ceremony are almost enough to get her to get up and not walk the stage at all. 

But she did it. She walked the stage tall and proud, she finally graduated high school, she looked around for the one person she wanted to see, but he wasn't here, not anymore.

When the news about what happened to Kid Danger was spread around all of Swellview, they all mourned for their favorite superhero. 

She was getting condolences because they all thought that they were together. In a sense they were. Charlotte had taken the job at Junk n Stuff to help Henry out be Kid Danger and fight crime, and still make it through school in one piece. And she wasn't able to help him do that.

Because it was too late. 

Too late to tell him. He was right. All those times she denied it, vehemently. She turned her back on him in his time of need. And this is what she gets.

He was right. He had been right all along. She just never wanted to admit it.

She's so stupid. 

The tears are rolling down her cheeks. 

It's too late. She had her chances. So many times and she never told him. Because she was afraid. She was scared to take the risk. 

Scared to lose his friendship, not knowing she was losing him slowly over time that she hadn't realized he was gone, completely, until now.

"I'm sorry, Henry," she sniffles. "You _were_ my type. And now you'll never know." 

She touches the headstone.

_Here lies Henry Prudence Hart_

_Beloved son, friend, and_

_Superhero Sidekick, Kid Danger_

_Rest in peace_

_November 3rd 2001-March 21st 2020_

She walks away.


End file.
